Mercy
by SargentCorn
Summary: Oneshot AU. Darth Vader finds a room full of Rebel young, and its guardian. He must decide to give them mercy, or not. Reviews welcomed.


This plot bunny popped into my head. Enjoy this oneshot!

* * *

The walls of the Rebel shuddered under their assault from Imperial blasters. Pieces of rubble fell from the ceiling in an almost prefect metaphor for that was taking place. They, the Rebels or the Alliance, were the pieces of rubble from the Empire, the whole ceiling. However, instead of falling to freedom, they were falling to their death. Taking in a shuddering breath, the woman in the room gathered and herded some of the youngest Alliance members, all under the age of fifteen standard years, along with older teens helping her, to the closest wall. Gently she ran her hand through the hair of younger child whose eyes began to tear up. Her other hand went to her stomach, where her child of five months nestled.

"Sh." She cooed to both the young child before her, and the child inside her. "It will be okay little one." Suppressing the shiver that threatened to rise, she knew that at least the children would be spared painful deaths. They would be mostly likely sent to reeducation camps, although those weren't always the nicest of places; especially for the older children. The building shuddered once more, and a small cry rose from the clustered children. The older children attempted to calm the younger children, but to no avail. Wincing as the wails of children rang in her ears, she peaked a glance at the door. So far, they had not been found, and that was good for now. But the older Rebel knew that may not last forever.

True to her thoughts, the door opened moments later, and they faced the white helmeted faces of stormtrooper. Raising her hands, she pleaded aloud, "Please do not stun us, we will come freely." She stood up slowly so the stormtroopers could see her body, swollen from her pregnancy. One of them nodded, and touched a commlink.

"Sergeant, we've found a room of children and a pregnant woman. Orders?" A small hologram of figure appeared, one dressed in the uniform of the Empire's sergeants.

"Bring them to Lord Vader, he will deal with them." The woman inhaled sharply, and some of older children went pale when they heard the Dark One's name.

"Understood." Rifles were raised towards them, and binders were brought forward, mostly for the older children and her. Raising her arms out in full submission, she quietly urged the others to do the same, for it was not worth their lives. Thankfully, they did not fight, and followed her example. Some of the troopers moved to the edges of the group and began urging, although gently, children out. One of the troopers stayed by her side and helped get down and upstairs. Yes, the Empire could be cruel, but this was one of the few instances when they weren't. They understood that while she was a Rebel, she still carried a child within her, and that brought her some, not many, but some relaxations in how she was treated. After all, it wasn't smart move for her to challenge her, and nor could she survive out, even in the populated woods, there for long. Not with a child on the way, and the dangers of an early birth.

Amongst the white armored troops, and green uniformed officers, one man stood out. His name was Darth Vader, formally Anakin Skywalker although very people knew that. His Master's work had been thorough in destroying the records of his past, and that of his children's. Pushing the thoughts from his head, he turned to the presence of a special group coming to him. Some bases had groups like this one, but those were rare. Scanning the crowd with his hatred filled blue eyes, he found himself staring at the adult, and pregnant, Rebel female. A sergeant came up to him and saluted.

"Sire, this is the group trooper SR-2605 called in. Will the usual be arranged, sire?" Vader turned to study the group, many were children full of fear.

"Yes. Place the children on shuttles for the reeducation camps." He could feel some relief from the older woman. No doubt she had been afraid of him killing them. No, he was cruel, but not to children. His mind briefly surrendered to the thoughts of what the clones had done to the young Jedi pawadans. Pushing the thoughts away, he refocused on the Rebel. "I will speak her alone in a cell. Make sure she is given the necessary treatment for her unborn child." Yes, he was cruel, but not to pregnant woman, for the last time he had been, it had not ended well. Turning on his heel, he moved back to his shuttle and back to the Imperial destroyer waiting for him. And a master would no doubt wish to know whom he had found.

The moment he had laid eyes on her, he knew. While she was not a well-known Alliance leader, she was still a threat to be reckoned with. Her highly trained spy, and medically trained to boot, network had managed to sabotage some of Imperial operations. There were other things she was needed for, but that could be arranged for later. For now, he decided he would inform the bridge to set course for Coruscant. After the preparetions were set for them to head to the Imperial center after all was done on miserable planet beneath, Vader found that it was time to interrogate his prisoner.

The door to her cell slide swiftly open, and the dark visage that was Darth Vader stood in the door way. Getting up, she managed a small bow. "Lord Vader." She spoke politely. "Now doubt you are here to gain information on my comrades."

"You are correct, Jancyn Deamor. Considering your… condition, I have decided to be easier with you." The woman stared at him before placing her hands in front of her, and stared at the wall.

"I see." Jancyn sighed. "I seem to be in quite the situation. On one hand, I do not wish to betray my comrades. On the other, I must think of my wellbeing." Her eyes closed. "So very difficult." Vader waited silently, knowing that she had more to say. She turned to him again.

"I suppose I have no choice but to betray my comrades." Another wistful sigh. "Very well, Lord Vader, you may have the surrounding bases, for those are the only ones I know." Truth rang out in the force.

"I suspected as much." Apple red hair bounced as blue eyes turned to question him more.

"And what of me?" She turned with her body to face him. "Shall I perish when my child is born?"

"No. You will be… a guest in my household for the rest of your days." An eyebrow was raised.

"Oh? A guest? I did not realize you entertained such people as me." Her voice was full of sarcasm, and inwardly the Sith Lord chuckled, but did not reply as he left the room.

Finding himself in his private chambers, he made his way to his commlink. Kneeling before it, he flicked the link one with the force. Seconds later, the hologram of his Master appeared before the Sith.

"Lord Vader." Palpatine acknowledged him. "What news do you bring?"

"The base has fallen, my Master. We have secured several Alliance leaders, but none of the highest." Vader replied with a frown. He was not happy that none of the highest ranking had been there.

"I see." The Emperor hummed. "I sense that there is more, Lord Vader."

"Yes. I have captured Jancyn Deamor."

"Excellent." The Emperor's voice took on a tone of slight excitement. "So, the mysterious woman is caught. How interesting that young Luke's wife would be amongst the Rebellion."

"Indeed, my Master. However, there is a problem. She is already heavily pregnant as we feared." His Majesty frown.

"That is a problem." Paplatine placed his hands together. "Unfortunately, the child must die, and thankfully there are ways to kill it without anyone suspecting it anything but a natural death." Vader internally flinched. It was not something he would enjoy doing, but he knew that only children from his son should come from that woman's womb. None other. Bowing his head, he accepted the fate of the unborn child.

"It will be done as you wish, Father."


End file.
